Schmidt
Winston Saint-Marie Schmidt is a main character on FOX comedy New Girl. He is portrayed by Max Greenfield. Schmidt and Cece were married in season 5 and they now have two kids, a daughter named Ruth and a son named Moses. Character Schmidt is one of the roommates in 4D, he considers himself "The top dog" and runs the loft. He likes to do all of the interior designing (NOT decorating, as he says to Cece "This is a home, not a Christmas cookie," in Jaipur Aviv), cooking, and cleaning to his standards. He is also very concerned about his appearance; he keeps a binder of photos modeling his own suits and owns a vast collection of hair product. Throughout the show, he makes references to his Jewish heritage. He is a Sagittarius, a fact he brings up every so often when describing certain parts of his personality. Schmidt was extremely overweight in his childhood and throughout college. While he has since lost the weight and gained muscle tone, it is still emotionally scarring for him. Season 1 Schmidt is currently living the douchebag life. He spends time with his friend Benjamin, whom he is constantly trying to impress. Benjamin belittles him when he finds out Schmidt isn't on the list for an exclusive party. He convinces Nick to call his ex, who gets them on the list. Jess is stood up that same night by Benjamin's friend, which gets Schmidt to reluctantly leave the party with Nick and Coach to cheer her up. It is clear from the beginning that Schmidt has a crush on Cece, although this likely because she is a model. In Cece Crashes Schmidt allows her to stay in his bedroom after a breakup. The next day he tries to impress her, which she takes advantage of and abandons him on the roof with birdcat. She later apologizes to him and the two fall asleep together holding hands. Schmidt works at a marketing firm, run mostly by women. Throughout most of the season, he struggles with establishing his place in the company. He is often discriminated against as he is the only male, such actions including forcing him to be Sexy Santa at the Christmas party, and not receiving an invitation to Gina's baby shower. He later has a minor fling with his supervisor, Kim, which ends after a brief makeout session in the parking garage was mistaken as an assault. Season 2 In Parking Spot, Schmidt finds a parking space labeled '4D' and all roommates fight for it. Nick, Jess, and Schmidt end up in a standoff for the parking space. Schmidt wants the space so badly, he pees himself and Jess walks out after Nick claims their kissing was a mistake. Schmidt returns to the loft and brings up the 'no nail oath': a contract the male roommates signed when Jess moved in. It states that it is forbidden to kiss or fool around with Jess unless they all get a chance. Schmidt and Jess agree to diffuse the tension by kissing, only to makes things more awkward. Winston arrives home and after his hard day, the gang decides to give him the space only to find his car doesn't fit. Schmidt and Nick's anniversary of 10 Years living together is coming up and Schmidt takes charge organizing everything but gives Nick two responsibilities: balloons and porta-potties. When the event finally arrives Nick arrives with a beat up port-a-potty, but Schmidt arranged for a backup call "El Bano Presidente." Nick asks why Schmidt thinks he is better than him after learning his speech was written for him. They have an argument and Nick storms off. Schmidt is later humbled when Cece's boyfriend proposed to her and stole the toast sequence he planned with Nick. Witnessing his broken heart, Nick and Schmidt reconcile and escape the party. Upon he receiving an invitation to Cece's wedding, he rekindles a relationship with Elizabeth, his girlfriend from his 'Fat Schmidt' days. She is his plus one to Cece's wedding. At Cece's wedding, Schmidt runs into the bride-to-be and believes that Cece tells him with her eyes that she doesn't want to marry Shivrang and is asking for his help - really he is just looking for an excuse to 'sabo' the wedding. He startles the horse the the groom is riding in on so that it runs away with Shivrang still riding it, he plays Cotton-Eyed-Joe and Cece walks down the aisle, and eventually warns Jess that they went too far and that they stole a badger that is now in the air ducts, about to be dropped on the priest. Finally, Cece calls off the wedding, because she wants to be with someone else. It is made clear she is referring to Schmidt. Elizabeth has a heated argument with Schmidt about whether or not he has feelings for Cece when Cece approached the two. The two women tell Schmidt that he has to choose who he wants to be with. Not knowing what to do, Schmidt runs away. Season 3 Schmidt finds himself unable to choose between Elizabeth and Cece and ends up dating them both at the same time. Jess finds out from Nick that he is cheating on her best friend, so she tells Schmidt to come clean or she will tell Cece herself. On the way to the restaurant for a double date, Schmidt instead lies to Cece telling her that Nick is cheating on Jess. After Cece confronts Nick by punching him in the balls, Schmidt is forced to tell her the truth. A broken-hearted Cece leaves the restaurant and calls Elizabeth, who breaks up with Schmidt by shoving a pie in his face. Schmidt finds fault with Nick and Jess over the fallout of both relationships and promises to break them up also. He subtly fills their heads with doubt about the relationship by giving them an anniversary cake and giving bad sex advice to Jess. After a loft meeting, Nick and Jess tell Schmidt that he needs to take responsibility for his own actions and realize that he did a horrible thing. He later tries to reconcile with Cece, leaving a note at her door. As he witnesses her taking the letter, she is leaving her apartment with a date and uses it to throw her gum out. Schmidt is concerned that he might be a bad person and looks to his Rabbi for advice. When he doesn't give it, Schmidt pesters everyone to tell him he is a good person however nobody can say it. He saves the life of a bike messenger who is choking on gum after being hit by a car and sees this as his good deed. He visits him in the hospital and meets another patient who had been injured doing several good deeds. He realizes that good people get punished also, and loses sight of trying to be a better person. Schmidt continues to unravel over both breakups and starts eating everything and anything. He squeezes mayonnaise directly into his mouth and eats an entire block of cheese. Nick, Jess, and Winston are all concerned about him so they start emailing him as Michael Keaton, Schmidt's special friend. It is something his mother started after Schmidt's father left, and Nick carried on in college. Talking to Michael Keaton boosts Schmidt's confidence and gets him back up after a slump. Schmidt finds out but plays along with the charade for a little while before confronting them. He only thinks that they hacked into Michael's email account, but Nick decides to come completely clean about the lifelong setup. Schmidt is obviously hurt by the discovery, and although he says his friendship with Nick is still on good terms, he moves out across the hall to apartment 4C. Later on, in Sister III, Schmidt spends all of his money on a storefront for Abby (Jess' sister) and he decides to move back into 4D because he has to sublease his apartment. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 After a three year time jump, it is revealed Schmidt and Cece have a daughter called Ruth Schmidt and he is a stay-at-home dad. Trivia *Schmidt was the only person in the loft who hadn't seen Nick's penis naked until the episode Injured. *Schmidt has been shown to be a germaphobe and very conscious about personal hygiene. *Schmidt is the wealthiest roommate in the Loft. *Schmidt claims to be the smartest roommate in the Loft. *Schmidt was overweight throughout high school and into college and lost the weight sometime after he, Winston and Nick moved into the Loft. (He is seen to still be overweight in a flashback during Season 1, Episode 16 "Control") *It is theorized that Schmidt's obesity caused him to have self-esteem issues where he tries too hard, both romantically and socially, much to the embarrassment of others. He tries very hard to impress his co-workers and even harder to impress people he knew when he was overweight. He becomes anxious and discouraged if people don't like him. *Schmidt can vomit on command. *Schmidt likes to go clubbing and to party. *Has an expensive sense of taste. *Has an intense interest in cooking and fashion. *Wears a high-cut male kimono as casual clothing around the apartment, much to the discomfort of his roommates. *Dresses as Sexy Santa for the Christmas party his office throws *Schmidt donates regularly to the douchebag jar. So regularly he doesn't even interrupt eye contact or conversation while donating. *He drives a Ford Flex. *Schmidt and Nick have passed their tenth anniversary of living together in the episode TinFinity. *Schmidt is a Republican. Schmidt's Rental Application Photos :Schmidt/Gallery Videos de:Schmidt es:Schmidt it:Schmidt pl:Schmidt Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Schmidts